Sunflowers
by ariannaisgone
Summary: So I originally posted this on my tumblr account and figured I might as well post it on here as well. This started off with a headcanon I have, in which Naruto is completely and totally wrapped around Himawari's finger :) Please enjoy, favorite, and review!


Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama.

Naruto had been hearing those words constantly ever since he'd been appointed to the office of Hokage a few months ago. In the beginning, he didn't mind it because he had worked so hard to earn that title; in the beginning it served as a reminder of all his hard work and of his childhood dream, the dream shared by both of his late parents yet remaining unfulfilled. However as the countless days spent at the office and the innumerable hours spent with people other than his family had began taking it's toll on Naruto.

He missed his family. There was no other way to put it. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt homesick. His oldest, Boruto, was acting out in a similar fashion to himself when Naruto had been younger. And the Seventh Hokage knew that Boruto was acting out because he missed his father; Naruto had barely been home lately aside from sleeping. While the position was still relatively new, the Uzumaki felt the pressure placed on his family was beginning to take its toll.

_I wonder if things would have been like this if Dad and Mom survived_, he thought with a melancholy smile. Thinking of his parents often made the Seventh's heart feel heavy, aching with longing.

Naruto remembered the joy when both of his children had been born, how much love was filling his heart. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much and so deeply. Hinata had given Naruto a family, something he had wanted so badly ever since he could remember. His family gave him strength and happiness. He loved them.

Naruto was on his way home, finishing up all the paperwork he could for the day. Lately he had been giving himself a time limit so as to spend more time at home. The transition into being Hokage had not been particularly easy for Boruto, though Himawari was a different story. Naruto's daughter was always smiling and well-behaved, nothing at all like her older brother. Naruto didn't know if his princess was hurting as much as Boruto due to the fact that she never gave any indication as to her feelings.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama," a villager said as they spotted the blonde. Naruto politely nodded in their direction, giving a small smile.

Ever since being appointed Hokage it felt like people had forgotten Naruto's name. They called him "Hokage-sama" to be respectful, Naruto knew, but sometimes he just wished that they would call him Naruto. Even Sakura had sometimes called him by that title, which hurt slightly more because of the fact that she was his friend and teammate.

When he got home, Naruto was greeted by Hinata. She came up to him carrying a basket of laundry, kissing him lightly.

"Dinner is almost ready, dear. Boruto is off at the park playing with his classmates so I'm sure he'll be late," she said before going off to finish up some of her chores.

"I'll set the table with Himawari then," he shouted after her. Naruto tossed his Hokage robes and hat on the couch, feeling free once they were off. Truthfully he hated the garments and didn't know how the Third walked around in them all the time.

Little thudding on the hard wood floors caught the Seventh's attention, along with a little sequel of delight.

"Papa!"

Himawari came out of the toy room and leaped up into her father's waiting arms. Naruto twirled her around, tickling her tummy with his right arm. Himawari's giggles filled the room; she was a little ball of sunshine and laughter.

"Hima-hime!" greeted Naruto, placing a kiss on her whiskered cheek. Naruto knew that his baby girl was going to be as radiant as her mother; the thought made him smile tenderly.

"Hi Papa. How was work? Are you done being Hokage for today?" she asked, placing her tiny hands on her father's cheek.

Naruto cracked a smile before answering his daughter. "Officially, yes. What do you wanna do Hima-hime? I told Mama that we'd set up the dinner table dattebayo. But what do _you_ feel like doing?"

Scrunching her face up as if in deep thought, Himawari took a moment before answering. "Let's go to the garden! I wanna show you something Papa!"

Squirming in his arms, Himawari was begging to be let free. Though she was a lot calmer than her brother, the youngest Uzumaki could be hyper when she was particularly excited about something.

As they raced outside to the garden, Naruto felt so happy. He missed his little girl, his princess. Naruto loved his son with all his heart, but Himawari was his little girl. The Seventh Hokage was a strong shinobi who had saved the world, the Child of the Prophecy; but Naruto was weak against the demands of his youngest.

"Papa, over here! Look at what I did!" Himawari exclaimed, beaming triumphantly, a big smile on her face that reminded Naruto so much of himself when he had been younger.

"What is it Hima-hime?"

Azure eyes followed the direction of Himawari's pointed finger, settling upon a tiny patch of sunflowers. Crouching down so that he could be eye-level with his daughter, Naruto put both of his hands on Himawari's tiny shoulders. She was blushing, suddenly going shy on him.

_So much like your mother_, he thought with a smile.

"Are these your sunflowers, hime? The ones you told me about?"

Nodding shyly, Himawari started poking her index fingers together. Naruto pulled her in for a hug, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm proud of you, Himawari," Naruto whispered as he held his daughter tightly.

"I love you, Papa," she replied, hugging him back as tightly as she could manage.

Though people rarely called him by his name, Naruto didn't mind being called 'papa' at all. Especially when it was said by his sweet little princess.


End file.
